Mired
by Tandy
Summary: Point Place, where a drive down Memory Lane is not a simple as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Un-beta'd: Read at your own risk.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If That 70s Show belonged to me, season 8 would never have happened.

* * *

Valentine's Day

Of course her mother would pick the holiest of holiest to get married. For the third time. Jackie almost snorted thinking about the irony as she stood on the altar next to her mother. Bob, the groom, and her mother were under the heart shaped pink and red rose arch, beaming at each other. Jackie never thought she would feel like this on Valentine's Day, surrounded by such romantic symbolism, however, all she felt at the moment was a distinct feeling of nausea. Yuck.

At least today wasn't her birthday. Donna was up there with her, trying to mask disapproval with a smile that didn't fool anyone, looking hideous; the pink dress clashing horribly with her red hair. The unsuspecting Bob had come to visit with his daughter and ended up in Pam's perfectly manicured claws. Now instead of a birthday celebration, Donna was grinding her teeth, and praying some act of God would stop this horrendous union. Jackie was praying for it too.

She looked over at the audience; all assembled in pink dainty chairs in her Mom's backyard, as if someone had thrown up Pepto-Bismol all over the seats. Pink and red everywhere, from the centerpieces, to the napkins. It was over the top disgusting. Even more so when Jackie took into account that her divorce had been finalized only a month before. Pam wasn't known for her sensitivity or thoughtfulness, so here she was; newly minted divorcee swathed in pink from head to toe, maid of honor at her Mom's third go at marriage.

Someone caught her eye, Steven, clean shaven for once, holding up a beer in mock salute, Kelso next to him, flirting with another guest. It made her smile, made Donna actually chuckle behind her. It made her forget her misery for bit; enough to endure the ceremony and make it passed the "I Dos".

There were good memories here in Point Place, good friends. She felt a deep ache in her heart. Homesickess. Huh. Weird. She'd been living in California for five years, and so far, she had never looked back. She loved the beach, the weather and the people, and mostly she loved her work as a style consultant. Incidentally, it had been through her job that she had met her ex-husband. Ex, Ex, Ex, it sounded so gauche.

After smiling for the camera, mingling with the guests, some whom offered her fake sympathy and others who genuinely pitied her, Jackie couldn't take it anymore. She left the party in search of fresh air. Once outside, standing alone in the driveway, the tears started spilling. She didn't even know why. She tried to stop them, knowing her makeup was smearing, that it would be obvious she had been crying, but the more she tried to stop them the more they came.

"Jackie? Oh, man, are you ok?" Michael came over, wrapped her in her arms. "I love weddings," he said. "There's always a depressed chick feeling all vulnerable. Easy pickings," he said to someone behind him.

Jackie pushed him away. Sometimes the adorable knuckle head could just be a knuckle head. Michael had pretty much reverted to his old self after Brooke and he had split. She lowered her face, laughing and crying at the same time. Wondering when and how her life had turned so tragically comical.

"Oww, Hyde, what the hell!? Get your own crying chick."

"Just go, you moron."

"Fine!" Michael stomped away.

Jackie looked up at Hyde, saw him spread his arms and beckon with his fingers looking resigned. She took his offer, a rare gesture from him, burrowing into him, her head tucked under his chin. He embraced her gently. Why was it that the nicer people were the more she felt like crying?

"Hey, now come on, stop crying."

He rubbed her back tenderly wrenching a sob from her. "I only need a moment." His tie had been removed soon after the ceremony, leaving his crisp white shirt victim of her tears. "Thanks, Hyde."

"Jackie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm feeling a little raw. That's all. I'm fine, really."

"Your mother," he said, shaking his head, "Still hot as hell, but she's never going to win the mother of the year award."

She pulled away from him, "She's just-" _shallow, inconsiderate, self-centered_. Exactly what people said about her.

"I know what will make you feel better," he said with that smirk of his.

"You still do that?"

"Don't you?"

"Not in a long time."

"Well then, it's about damn time you were re-acquainted."

He took his tie out of his back pocket, presented it to her. "For your, um," he pointed at her face.

"Thanks." She took it, even thought the gesture made her want to burst into tears again. She cleaned the tears off and wiped her nose with it. "I'll get you another one," she said, going over to the trash and dumping it.

"Don't bother," he said, swinging his arm around her. "Come on."

* * *

Grooves was just as she remembered it, a cross between a thrift store and a dirty bar. Oddly, it felt quite comforting to be there. The posters had changed, hell, the milk crates with records had too, but at its core, it was the same Grooves she had helped lift off the ground. They were at the pit, a familiar scent engulfing them.

Jackie smiled goofily at Hyde. "You're sweet."

"Seriously, Jacks, you have to stop saying that to me."

"You're sweet. Very sweet. Like candy. Ooh, how many licks does it take to get to the soft gooey center of a Steven Pop." She burst into giggles. "Hmm... how about I give it a try?"

In Zen mode, Steven only smiled. "Babe, you're welcome to try it anytime."

"You know what's really sad?" She was staring off into space. "I don't think very many people know."

"Who? What?""

"That you're sweet."

"Seriously, Jackie, stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

Steven looked thoughtful for a moment. "I want a tootsie pop."

"Tootsie pop," She giggled the words out. "They remind me of someone."

"Probably Foreman."

And on it went.

The next morning she was woke up sore from having slept sitting up but otherwise felt fine from her foray back into her teenage years. Hyde was nowhere to be found, and she was just starting to suspect the previous night had been part of an elaborate burn when he came in through the back door.

"Morning, Sunshine." He was all smiles, freshly showered with his sunglasses glued back on.

"Ugh."

"Bathroom and shower through the back and up the stairs. Hurry up and I'll take you out for a nice breakfast," he spanked her softly as she passed. "And by that I mean I'll drive you over to the Forman's so Mrs. Forman can feed us."

Jackie looked over her shoulder, "Always the charmer."

"And might I remind you, you didn't even put out."

The stairs led her to an added room above the store. It was Spartan, and not in that cool classy designed way. Bed, tv, fridge, a small stove, magazines, a spindly table and a mismatched chair. Exactly as she would have figured Hyde's place would look like. At least it was clean. Sad, but clean.

The shower was tiny, the soap was subpar as was the shampoo, but the water felt glorious. She took her time, smiling at the scents swirling around her. It smelled like Hyde. She would smell like Hyde. It was an odd thought, stranger still that it would make her smile.

She dried off with the clean towel he had left for her, brushed her teeth with a new toothbrush she found in his medicine cabinet. And since she had already opened the cabinet, took a looksee. Aspirin, condoms, shaving cream, a razor. Nothing interesting. Somewhat disappointed, although she didn't know what she wanted to find, she made sure anything she had touched was put back in its place before donning on her pink bridesmaid dress again.

Hyde was waiting on the bed when she go out, "Find anything incriminating?"

"Nah, you've gotten boring."

"Whatever. Let's go, before the food runs out."

Last night she hadn't really noticed the car, but the El Camino was still in good shape. It was obvious it was well taken care of. Getting in, she couldn't hold back her laughter. The things Hyde had done to her in this car. The things she'd done to him! The fights, the angst, the tears. The Camino was a monument to her relationship with Hyde.

"What so funny?" Hyde asked.

"Old memories."

He glanced back, smirked. "Good memories," he stated smirking.

"Yeah," she smiled at him, reaching for the stereo, wanting to change the station, but her hand was slapped away.

"Remember the rules."

"I remember," she whined.

It was rock the whole drive, a thankfully a short drive before reaching Marie Drive. Hyde parked in Bob's driveway, now Donna's driveway. Her mom's house had been filled to the brim with guests and wedding stuff that it was decided Jackie would have to stay over at Donna's. She liked this house better anyway, despite how tacky it was, it felt like a home.

"You sure you don't want breakfast with the Formans? Mrs. Forman will make you happy face pancakes if you ask nicely."

"I'm sure," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Déjà Vu: the rock music in the background, the stubble on his cheek, the vibration of the car, his wickedly smirking lips, the eyes hidden behind lenses. She snapped herself out of it before the kiss traveled from his cheek to his lips.

"Thanks. I mean it. I do feel better."

"Jackie," he said, pulling her back into the car by the wrist when she was about to step out. "You doing ok?"

"I'm fine. Really. I'm sad but ok. It's been a tough couple of months, that's all."

"You want me to kick his ass? I'll fly back to California with you so you can point him out from all the other corporate suits. They all look the same to me."

"You're sweet," she said, the words jugging something in her memory. "Tootsie Pop. You're like the center of a tootsie pop," she said, laughing.

"If anything, I'm a sour patch; painful but strangely addicting."

"Not to me you're not."

"Yeah, whatever. Get out already," he leaned over to open the door for her.

Jackie was still laughing when she went into the house. Hyde had been uncomfortable with the conversation. He had never liked her giving him gallant attributes that he thought he didn't deserve. Hyde always fought so hard to deny it. Maybe that's why their relationship had ended the way it did; she had expected too much from him, he refused to show any of what he perceived to be weaknesses. They had made their peace a while back, so there was no point in dissecting or assigning blame. They were good now.

There was a knock, and it was funny, because Jackie knew that knock. It was Hyde's knock, one heavy thump somehow filled with lazy contempt.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" She opened the door, posed on the threshold, one arm on the doorway, another on her waist, giving him a flirty look beneath her lashes. She had the satisfaction of seeing his lips quirk.

"I forgot to give you something," he said, then leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jackie. Have a safe trip."

* * *

Next up: Independence Day


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: M

Independence Day

To Jackie, it seemed beyond icky that her mother would bring her third husband to live in the house she had first shared with her first husband and whose second husband's alimony was paying for the upkeep. Marry rich, her mother had told her, and no matter what happens you'll be set for life. Her mom's first attempt had failed miserably, although she did get a nice house out of it, the second proved even more lucrative, and the third, Pam liked to say, was only for love, buoyed by money.

They seemed happy, well, Bob was always happy. It had been him that called, wheedled and whined until she agreed to come to their first annual Independence Day Picnic. Jackie was sure her mother wouldn't have missed her had she not come. Jackie knew Pam loved her, in her way, but she had long ago learned that as well intentioned as her mother was, Pam would never be more than what she was. Being a mother for Pam was not in her priorities list. Pam would rather have a friend that a daughter. She wasn't complaining though, It was always fun to hang out with her mom. They'd go shopping, have nice brunches, and gossip.

"No, I wanted hardboiled eggs not scrambled." Pam berated the maid. "It's so hard to find good help these days," she shook her head as the maid took her plate back into the kitchen.

"Don't fret, Pammy. It's ok." Bob try to sooth her mom. He whispered something into Pam's ear that had her giggling and then dashing out of the room, Bob following close behind.

Alone, Jackie looked down on her plate, and imagined happy face pancakes instead of an egg white omelet. With a sigh she got up, dressed, and went in search of the elusive happy face pancakes.

Hyde's car was there when she arrived, which was no surprise. Again, she was amazed at how many memories that old car held for her. She ran a hand through the shiny metal, marring it, remembering another Independence Day Party, many years before, one she had ditched with Hyde.

They had been alone on Mt. Hump, shielded by darkness and trees, and made brave by lust. She had been in the back, fireworks coloring the black sky, her dress hiked up to her waist, her thighs spread, Steven's head between them, her hands curled inside his hair.

"Jackie!"

She colored instantly at Hyde's sudden appearance, feeling as if every little dirty thought was written on her forehead.

"Man, wake up. It's the third time I called your name. What are you-" He frowned looking at her standing next to the Camino, as if trying to decipher something. A slow knowing smile spread from ear to ear. "Good memories."

"Old memories," she stated. Her color was still high, and even if the words weren't etched on her forehead, Hyde seemed to have a pretty good approximation of what she had been daydreaming about. "Are you going to my Mom's party tonight?" She said changing the subject none too subtlety.

"I wasn't invited, doll."

Of course he wasn't. "Right." She bit her lip. "I'm inviting you."

"As fun as it would be to watch your mother squirm at the very sight of me...I'll pass. Besides, Red's having a barbeque, so I'll be here."

"You're always here, Hyde."

He shrugged. "How long are you staying? We can hang out if you have time."

"I'm only here for today and tomorrow. I just came for the party; Bob cried over the phone," Jackie scrounged her face. "And I have badminton tomorrow with Mom."

"Well," he started, getting into his car, "you should think about staying longer next time. Gives us some time to, revisit some of your favorite memories," he said suggestively.

Jackie laughed. "Goodbye, Hyde."

He waved goodbye as Jackie watched him pull into the street. When she had been broken-hearted over Hyde various people had told her that she was young, and although right now it seemed like the end of the world, there would come a day when her relationship with Hyde would seem silly and childish. She had had met other men, she had been in mature relationships, had even married and still her heart ached a little every time she saw him.

It had gotten better with time, the ache dulling as time pass. She no longer strained to hear even a bit of news about him, no longer hurt when she heard he was dating someone else, no longer internally beamed when he smiled at her, no longer made it a point to mention just how happy she was with another man.

Maybe one day he'd be completely erased from her feelings. Maybe she would stop dwelling on her actions, of what she could have done to prevent the awful downward spiral their relationship had taken. She had been young, and maybe a little overzealous, but even now, thinking back, her relationship with Steven didn't seem unimportant.

With a sigh she turned away from his departing car and went into the Foreman's. The homey smells comforted her, lifting her somewhat strange mood. Coffee, toast, bacon, eggs, oatmeal, so different than her Mom's house, so different from her own home back in California.

"One leaves and another takes its place? This isn't a restaurant," Mr. Forman grouched from his seat on the kitchen table.

"Jackie, dear, sit down. I'll make you some pancakes," Mrs. Forman embraced her, took her by the hand, and sat her down. "Isn't in nice to have the kids visit us? Oh, it's just like before," Kitty said going back to the kitchen to make another batch of pancakes.

Eric gave her a suspicious look as she sat down next to him. "Jackie."

"Hi Eric! Wow, it's been years since I've seen you."

"Jackie, we just saw each other at Bob's and your Mom's wedding." His waggled his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You were there?" Jackie said, with wide-eyed puzzlement. "Wait, you were invited?"

Eric threw a slice of half eaten slice of toast at her.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!"

"Kids, don't fight..."

"Mom, she started it!"

* * *

The party was in full swing, meaning everyone was on their fifth cocktail. Jackie, afraid the jackals; officially known as the LOPPS, was only drinking water. Those women were vicious, and they had already tried and failed to corner her by the punch bowl. She had narrowly escaped.

She could sense the rumor mill swirling around her. _He left her for another woman. No, it was her; she cheated on him with one of her clients. You haven't heard? He went bankrupt and the little gold-digger left him. Pam told me she got nothing from the divorce, she's practically destitute! _

How they mighty had fallen.

"Jackie, get out of the kitchen now. Come on, I want to introduce you to Amanda's son. He's rich, single and good looking. You'll love him. And please, take off those pigtails. You're much too old to pull them off," her mother stuck her head into the kitchen just long enough to deliver her message.

Jackie could hear her laughter through the door, carefree and ladylike, secure in the knowledge that she was, if not loved, envied. Pam was confident in way that Jackie had always imitated but had never truly achieved. Her mom lived her life knowing that everything would turn out exactly the way she wanted it to. Jackie went through life being afraid that life wasn't going to turn the way she wanted.

"How you holding up, sweetie?"

Bob joined her in the kitchen. He looked the worst for wear in his new suit. He was sweating bullets and his smile was strained. This was definitely not a pleasant crowd to be around with. "I'm doing ok. How are you doing?"

He swept a hand on his forehead, shook his head. "I'm dying out there."

"We can always go to the Forman's."

"Your mom..."

"Donna's there."

"But the party..."

"We'll sneak away. Mom won't even notice we left and if she does, she won't mind for very long." That was really sad, but unfortunately true. She needed to leave, if she had to stay hidden for one more minute she might actually kill a LOPP. And that wouldn't achieve anything other than given them something else to talk about. "Bob, pleaseeee." Taking Bob with her would not only take some of the heat off her but also provide cover. There was nothing worse that showing up to a party unaccompanied.

"How about I give you a ride there? And if by some chance I get invited some hotdogs or stuff, I can't be rude now can I?"

* * *

The gathering at the Forman's was substantially smaller and much more casual but coincidently much more welcoming. Bob headed straight for the burgers and dogs. Jackie went to Donna who was sitting on the front porch.

"How was the party?"

"It was great; sadly I had to leave it, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had deprived you all of my presence."

"Well, you've done your duty, you can leave guilt free now."

"Donna, you mustn't hide you're true feelings with hurtful words." Jackie, grabbed Donna's arm in pretend concern. Donna shook free, pushed her away playfully.

"How's everything with you and Eric?"

"We're good," she looked around, "We're engaged!" She whispered excitedly.

Jackie's scream was smothered by Donna's hand. "Shh! No one knows yet!"

"Congratulations Donna!"

"Yeah, congrats, Big Red," Hyde approached them.

"You know?"

"Yup, Eric let it slip weeks ago," he took a seat next to Jackie, stared at her hair. "Mrs. Foreman did you hair?"

Jackie stiffed, waiting for the burn about her being too old to wear pigtails. "Eric got egg in my hair this morning. I had to wash it..."

"Nice," he said appreciatively. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have your cheerleading uniform? Cuz, now would be a good time to bust it out."

"Pervert," she said, but she smiled.

"Hey, speaking of perverts, have any of you heard from Fez?" Donna asked.

"He's in Florida now with his Circus Wife. They're planning to include him in the show."

"I can't believe he married a contortionist. Lucky man," Steven said, taking a swallow from his beer.

"Hey, I'm flexible."

"I remember," he gazed at her lewdly. " Still?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"As a matter of fact, I would."

"Eww, getting a weird vibe here, so bye. I gotta yell at Eric for spilling the beans. Again."

Hyde took a sip of his beer, "So you decided to grace us with your presence after all. What happened? Did your mother want you dressed in matching dresses?"

"Worse. She paraded me around the room, re-introducing me to everyone I already know. For a while there I thought my name was Jackie Recently Divorced or Jackie Newly Single. Oh, it was soooo humiliating. The LOPPS were there," she ended in a defeated sigh.

"The LOPSS got the best of you? Man, what have they done to you in California? Where's the Jackie we all know and hate?"

"It's easy to act better than everyone else when you are better than everyone else. It's a little harder when your life is less than perfect."

"Jackie, your mother's been married three times. She still acts like she's the freaking queen."

"Yeah, but her tequila soaked brain has given her a false sense of reality." Jackie gasped, covered her mouth with her hands. "I didn't mean that."

Hyde laughed, "Yes, you did."

"Oh, screw it. I did." Jackie said with heat.

"That's my girl," Hyde said, leaning over to pull on one of her braided ponytails.

Bob bounding up to them, huffing and puffing. "Your mom's on the phone. She wants to talk to you now." He looked like a boy who had been scolded by his mother. "She yelled at me," he whined.

Jackie rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen. "We'll leave right away, mom." There was silence on the other line, which was surprising. "Mom?"

"Jackie, I know you think I don't notice, but I'm your mother and I know when you're unhappy. If you would rather stay with _those_ people stay there. You were being a real downer anyway."

"That's very considerate of you, Mom."

"Don't give me that tone, young lady. I've done my best to pull you out of your mood since you got here. I've taking you shopping, gone to the spa, tried to introduce you to eligible men."

"It's not that easy, mom."

"Yes it is. The divorce is done, get over it. It's been months. You have to move on with your life. Choose to be happy. When your father went to jail, did you see break down? Did you see moping around the house?"

"I didn't see you at all. You left me and went to Mexico."

"You see? I chose to be happy. I chose to have fun."

"And me? Did you think about me?"

"Of course I did. Didn't I bring you all those cute outfits?"

Jackie closed her eyes, counted to ten. "That's not- Never mind."

"Honey, you know what your problem is? You think too much. Everything is do or die to you. Learn to have fun. You always try to force everything, to bend things to your will. That's why your marriage failed. You thought too much, expected too much, tried to control every single aspect. You don't have to do that. Things eventually sort themselves out and if they don't, you'll still have your good looks to help you get by. I love my life, and I wouldn't change it for anything. You know why? Because I squeezed every once of fun from life as I could."

She couldn't take it much longer. "Mom, I gotta go."

"I love you, sweetheart. I really do."

"I know, Mom."

"Have fun, Jackie."

Bob left after assuring that Hyde would be sober enough to drive Jackie home. He gave her a kiss and a pat in the head making her smile. Donna left with him for moral support which meant Jackie spent most of the time with Ms. Forman and Eric.

"You guys are boring, I'm going to go find Hyde," She said after some time.

"Please do," Eric moaned. "My self-esteem can't take any more hits. Hyde's probably in the basement, go torture him."

She hadn't been in the basement in years, and she walked down the familiar path, it was a little like walking back in time. Jackie opened the door with a bit of trepidation, silly though it was, and found everything almost exactly as it had been. Hyde sitting on his chair, feet on the table, slouched, watching TV.

"Hey," he said, his attention barely shifting from the screen.

She remained standing, somewhat overwhelmed with how many memories were forged in this room. Hyde turned towards her, realizing she was just standing there looking around with a strange look to her face. He looked sheepishly at her. "Bad memories?"

They should have been, at least some, but all Jackie could feel here was happiness. Yes, some tears, a stripper wife, but overall, it felt good to be here. "No. Good memories." She smiled as she sat down on the sofa, close to him. "Really good."

He nodded, although his expression still looked pained. "Jacks, I'm-"

Jackie turned to look at him, trying for a stern look, "Don't apologize. You were stupid. I was stupid. We left it at that, remember? We're good now."

He looked put out, that serious expression on his face she had seen so many times on him when he was struggling to put words onto feelings. Funny how well she knew how to read him, even after all these years.

"Hyde," she started, laying a hand on his knee, only to stop abruptly when awareness shot through her. He felt it too, she could tell by the way his body tensed, the look he shot her. She forgot what she was going to say, forgot everything, her world narrowing as he moved towards her, kissing her, pushing her down on the sofa as he had done some many times before.

He had been a wickedly good kisser, a talent it seemed had only improved with age. He tasted like beer and Mrs. Forman's pecan pie, and odd combination that somehow worked on him. His jaw was scratchy from stubble but his lips were soft and yielding, his tongue sweetly persuasive.

"You were serious about revisiting old memories, huh?" Jackie gasped, her body tingling.

"Dead serious," he leaned down to suck on her neck.

She moaned, wanting more, remembering just how good it could be with Steven. It was with him that she first learned how mind-blowing sex could be. He'd taken a special pride in divesting her of her inhibitions, in hearing her grunt with the coarse words he'd taught her. It had been a heady, the discovery, the pleasure, the wonder of it. She wanted to feel that again.

She pushed him away gently. He went willingly, his chest heaving, his breath ragged, looking at her with lust-hazed eyes. "I'm too old to be caught doing it in Eric's sofa."

"My place?"

"Your room, for old time's sake?"

"But that's were..." _Sam_, he couldn't bring himself to bring her up.

Jackie shrugged. "Our first time. It happened there."

He smirked, pulled her to her feet. The room had reverted back to a storage room, dirty, dingy, the single bulb hardly enough light. They hardly noticed the room; Steven closed the door firmly and pushed her back against it. Every time with Steven felt a little wrong, a little dangerous. God, he always could get her motor running faster than anyone else.

"How could I forget? You were stiff as a board, self-conscious, but determined to go through with it. Then I started kissing you, and you melted." His voice was raspy, strained.

Jackie pulled his t-shirt off, wanting to feel his skin, to remember his body. His hands went under her dress, catching on her panties and pulling them down. It felt naughty and dirty, and exciting, exactly as it used to.

"Then I touched you, and you were so wet," he hissed. "Just like now."

A finger, then two, and she was mewling, moaning, desperate. "Steeeevenn."

"You had a look on your face, such awe. If I hadn't been so hard, I'd have found Kelso and beat him to a bloody pulp. But I was glad too, to have been the one that put that look there, to have made you squirm and moan against my fingers."

He kissed her sloppily, pulling down straps of her dress, making quick work of her bra. She hitched a thigh onto his hip, encouraging him to hurry, impatient as he took his wallet out, took a packet out. His hands were clumsy as he unbuckled his belt, pushed his jeans down. Frantic, she pushed against him with her hips, feeling his hands work a condom over himself. Then he was inside her. So good. So good. Better than she remembered.

He thrust hard, deep.

Jackie grunted, loudly, she didn't care. She wanted more. Her body felt as if it was going to combust. So close already, so close...

He stopped, "Shhh,"

She almost took her nails to his face, then she heard the voices. Mrs. Foreman and Eric in the basement, searching for them. They locked eyes, they stared at each other, joined, desperate. Jackie wondered if she her eyes showed the same fraught tension as his did. She clenched tightly, fraying his control further, relishing his strained response. Her hips gyrated at their own volition, seeking relief, seeking her pleasure.

"Fuck," he rasped, his fingers digging hard into her waist.

They heard the upstairs doors close; Steven slammed into her, rattling the door behind her, groaning roughly at her ear, telling her sinfully delicious things. Steven grunted in her ear, a low growl, and the sound, so familiar, snapped the tension. She was gone, shattered, lost and he along with her.

"That was hot," Steven stated afterward, still supporting her legs that had gone numb. He let go slowly, making sure her legs could support her.

The panic started when they pulled apart. What had she done? Jackie tried to fix her dress as Hyde put himself to rights. She couldn't find her panties or her bra. She was sure her hair was a mess, that her make up was beyond repair, that she would have crawl out of the basement in shame. Hadn't she learned from her mistakes? Hadn't she learned her lesson? Now what? What did this mean?

"Here," he said, brining her bra over. Then he squatted, took her leg put it through the opening of her panties, then the other, pulled them up slowly, lingered on her bottom. "Jackie?"

She swallowed hard, bit her lip, not knowing what to say, what to do. He kept looking at her, waiting for her to say something, uncertainty filling his eyes, ready to shield himself in aloofness. She wracked her brain, thinking of what to say. What did he want her to say? What did he want?

Inexplicably her mother's words echoed in her head.

She smiled, "Yeah, it was hot."

He leaned forward to kiss her nose. Yes, she remembered this too, how sweet he always was afterwards. She luxuriated in the feelings, pushed her misgivings aside. One time thing or not, she needed to stop trying to plan every single step. She took a calming breath. She was loathed to admit it, but her mother had been right. She needed fun, she needed to stop trying to control everything. It hadn't much helped her in the past, had done her more harm than good. She had planned her marriage to perfection, had agonized over everything from their social schedules to how many vacations a year they should take. It had blown up in her face.

No, she wasn't going to ruin this tryst with Hyde with doubts and insecurities. She would squeeze every once of joy from it as she could. It had been the best sex she had in ages. She had to let herself enjoy it instead of burying it with guilt or shame. Yes, she had been carried away, by nostalgia and memories and leftover lust or whatever, and it probably was one of the stupidest things she had done recently. So what? Maybe it had been exactly what she needed.

"Everyone is going to know," Hyde said, watching her put on her bra and try to fix her wrinkled dress, not truly managing to hide his pride. _Men._

She took her hair down, undid the braids, pulled the hair into one ponytail as Hyde opened the door to check if it was clear to leave the room. "You know, I'm feeling too good to care," she said smiling widely.

There was definite skip to her step as they made their way out of the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

Labor Day

"Auntie!' The scream came out as soon Jackie entered the Foreman's backyard. A little girl rushed towards her, ready to leap at her.

"Betsy!" Jackie stepped back. "Sweetie, we've talked about this last time, remember?"

The little girl stopped, looked at her, her face scrounged up in concentration, her face eerily similar to Michael's thinking face. "You're small and dainty, kisses only. Auntie Donna is a giant, wrestle her."

"That's right," Jackie said, smiling. She bent down, pointed at her cheek.

"Don't kiss her, Betsy," Donna called out, approaching her with Hyde and Eric in tow. "She's the evil witch from the Wizard of Oz."

Betsy looked unsure until Jackie said, "I can't be a witch. I'm much too young and pretty."

"Wonderful message you're giving your goddaughter there," Eric said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Well somebody has to. I can just imagine what you guys tell her. Beauty is only skin deep and blah blah blah.

"Hey, don't lump me with the Brady Bunch. I teach her things," Hyde said, looking quite disgusted.

"Yes, teaching her how to pick a lock is an essential duty in godfathering." Eric said sarcastically.

"I can't believe Kelso chose you guys instead of us," Donna said, her arms raised in disbelief.

Jackie and Hyde shared an amused look. It had always been an endless source of amusement how much Eric and Donna were irked by Kelso's choice to have them as Godparents. They were the perfect couple, as they liked to believe. Several years of break ups, near engagements and long escapes out of Point Place were proof of that.

"Coming through, move it kids." Michael made his way to them, a large brightly wrapped box blocking his view.

"Michael, be careful. You'll damage my gift," Jackie yelled when he stumbled. "Oh, will one of you guys help him? Donna, go."

"Auntie Jackie, is that for me?!' Betsy eyes bugged out. "I love you!" she said, hugging Jackie's side then running to her father to try convince him to open the present.

Jackie smiled in self-satisfaction, looking arrogantly at Donna.

"You know she only said that cause of the gift, right?"

"I know. I'm so proud."

The group went to sit at a table. Hyde sat next to Jackie, putting an arm behind her seat. Jackie shot him a look, which he returned with a smirk. She took a breath, telling her hear to be still. To enjoy.

"Why are you late, even for you this is more than fashionably late," Donna asked, her hand entwined with Eric's, the little engagement ring blinking evilly at Jackie.

"Michael forgot he was going to pick me up... and then got lost," Jackie explained. "He kept me waiting for two hours!"

"What the hell, Jackie, why didn't you ask me?" Hyde asked, sounding offended.

Jackie frowned at him. "I didn't think to ask." Honestly, she hadn't thought he take her. It was out of his way, and it there was something Hyde hated, it was too much effort.

Eric and Donna were giving them odd looks, Donna's shrewed eyes boring into Hyde. Jackie excused herself to find Mrs. Forman before they started in on them. She had no wish to explain herself to her friends, or to watch Hyde make a joke out of it. Donna had tried to talk to her about what had happened on Independence Day, but Jackie had shut her down. She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to enjoy the memory of it.

Mrs. Forman was in the kitchen, still baking, preparing and handing out candy and kisses. Jackie kept her company, amazed at how much loving one elderly woman was capable of. Also, Mrs. Forman had the hooch. Winking, Mrs. Forman took a plastic cup and filled to the brim with wine for her. As if no one knew she was already happily wasted.

She had almost chickened out from coming to the party. Jackie had been afraid to face Hyde after what happened the last time she was in Point Place. She'd been dwelling on it a week before she was supposed to come, already having made up excuses for her absence. The thing was, she had never missed Kelso's It's Almost Betsy's Birthday Party. The idiot had started the whole thing when he had found that Brooke was throwing a party for Betsy for her first birthday, not wanting to be outdone, Kelso had improvised one as soon as he could... which just happened to fall on Labor Day. It had been a tradition ever since.

Six years worth of tradition, Jackie thought, watching Betsy run around with her little friends. Time had just flown by. She should have a family too, Jackie thought, two kids, a nice house, a good husband. Then she remembered she'd had the chance and blew it. Now, she was starting to get why her mother chose not to think too much. It could be depressing. She wondered if she had done the right thing. If she had, the right thing felt very much like misery.

"Oh, before I forget!" Mrs. Forman said as bubbly as always. "Go find Steven. I want to take a picture of Betsy with her Godparents."

Another tradition. Jackie had five pictures of them together, cataloguing Betsy's growth from toddler to child. Not to mention her and Hyde's rocky road to reconciliation. The first year had been an awkward picture, with both Godparents visibly ill at ease at being put in such close quarters. Then next year was better, and the last one showed Hyde with an arm swung around Jackie's shoulder.

Hyde wouldn't be too hard to find. She had a pretty good idea of where he was. The basement. Jackie steeled herself, willing herself not to blush. She opened the door, and yup, there he was, same as last time. Except this time he went to her the second she was inside.

He crushed his mouth to hers. He moaned, the rumble deep and sexy in his chest. "You know what I've always liked about your clothes?" He asked, kissing her shoulder, suckling lightly on the skin.

"How stylish they are?" She answered dumbly, her mind reeling.

"Easy access," he said shifting off the strap of her top and in that same go, lowering her blouse to expose her lace bra. "It never took more than a tug or two to get you naked."

He lowered his mouth to the nipple that was clearly visible through her sheer bra. He sucked hard through the thin material.

"S-steven," she stuttered. Then she moaned, because he bit into it softly, just they way she liked, just the way he used to.

He sat back into the sofa, making Jackie straddle him. His mouth occupied on her breast, his hand traveling up her skirt.

"Steven! Jackie!"

They sprung apart quickly with barely enough time to pretend they were just sitting next to each other and nothing more. Still, Mrs. Foreman gave them a knowing look. "Picture time, kids. Hurry and Jackie, your top is all twisted."

"Go," Hyde said, his voice strained. "I need some time."

When Hyde joined them, Mrs. Foreman had already arranged Jackie and Betsy by the main table, with the presents and the cake. Jackie stood stiffly, holding Betsy's hand, her bra wet from Hyde's mouth. It was beyond uncomfortable, especially with the looks she was getting from Eric, Donna and the Forman's. She felt like a scarlet letter was pinned to her chest.

"Uncle Hyde," Betsy said, lifting her arms to him. Hyde complied, lifting her smoothly and settling her on his side, embracing Jackie with his free arm. They kept the pose as Mrs. Forman fiddled with her new camera.

"You know, Jackie," he said into her ear. "If I'd let you bully me into marrying you, we might have a kid only a little younger than Betsy."

"What a terrifying thought," she said, laughter bubbling out from the idea. The camera flashed.

Betsy scurried off, and so did Mrs. Forman but not before shooting them a look of warning. Hyde let go of her, "Why?"

Jackie opened her mouth, closed it, feeling that she'd upset him and not really knowing how she possibly had. "Come on, Hyde," she smiled at him, not knowing what else to do.

"Whatever, man." He turned and walked away.

She was left standing there, amid presents and cake, wondering how the hell he could still do this to her. Have her panting one second and the next having her scratching her head from puzzlement. It had always been like this, a roller coaster of emotions with him. Well, she wasn't going after him; she wasn't begging him to tell her what was wrong. Those days were long gone.

That resolution lasted for about ten minutes. Right after the cake was cut Jackie went looking for him. She went to see if his car was still here, hoping that he hadn't left in a huff as was his way. That's where she found him, leaning against the hood, a beer in his hand.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Jackie looked at him, trying to decipher some emotion from him, hating those sunglasses with a passion. "Listen-"

"Forget about it."

"Hyde."

"I said, forget about it." He placed a hand to the back of her neck, brought her close to kiss her stupid, effectively ending the conversation and making Jackie's world alter again. How did he do this to her again? That was her last thought as she succumbed to his kisses.

"So? Wanna go down memory lane again?"

"Yeah," she said, lips swollen, her brain in a haze. "Yes." She came for the party, but she had also come because of the slightest possibility that this would happen. Yes, she had been afraid to face him, afraid that he would see how much she still wanted him. She was afraid that she would throw herself at him. Here she was, as easy as before, as obviously willing. She didn't care, Jackie told herself she didn't, and she'd take what he was offering without complicating it.

"My place?"

"Well," she started, "Donna's room is closer. We made lots of memories there," she said through lowered lashes.

He gave her that wicked wicked smirk. Jackie laughed, turned and ran towards the house, her hear racing in her chest. It was unlocked, as she suspected, it was Point Place after all, and there was nothing in the house worth stealing anyway.

Jackie went to Donna's old room, which had been her room as well, and was now a guest room. She had stayed in that particular room at her mother's wedding and had been kept awake by the memories of making love with Steven.

She arranged herself on the bed in a sexy pose, fluffed her hair, waiting for him. It didn't take very long. Actually, he came in only a few seconds after her, making her think that he'd lost his lazy swagger just for her. He locked the door behind her.

"Why are you still dressed?"

Jackie shrugged. "You seem to like undressing me." The truth was that she had thought it would be like last time, fast and hard. She was looking forward to it. However, Hyde seemed to have another idea.

He tugged at her top; watch it come undone with a hungry look in his face. He palmed her breasts, snapped the bra off, and continued what he had been interrupted doing. This time there was no material separating his mouth and skin, and the feelings were that much more intense. Jackie pawed at his belt wanting to feel him. Hyde stopped long enough to take his clothes off while Jackie shimmed out of her skirt and panties.

"You're beautiful," Hyde said, his naked eyes serious.

Something about the way he was looking at her made her feel things she couldn't afford to. Before the feeling could break through her lust she pulled him to her, kissing him hard. They tumbled into bed, his mouth traveling down to her breasts gain, then down her stomach, and when he only reached between her thighs, Jackie almost screamed.

Jackie looked down, moaning at the sight of his curly head between her legs, moaning as he sucked and licked, knowing exactly what she liked how to get her off. And that was almost a big of a turn on as what he was doing. The first time he had done this to her, she'd been scared, embarrassed, it had taken some cajoling on his part to convince her to let him do it. Now, she moved against him, unashamedly, placing a hand on his head, searching for her pleasure.

She came with a loud grunt and curse.

He slid up, a self-satisfied smirk planted on his face. He'd always been cocky, and he'd always been good, but it seemed the experience he'd gained after her had made him downright smug. She was too tingly to care. He grabbed something from the nightstand, a condom, Jackie watched lazily as she sheathed himself.

He lifted her against him, arranging them so that his back was against the headboard and she was straddling him. "Steven, I-"

"I've been fantasizing about this for months," he whispered roughly.

She didn't she could, she felt boneless after her orgasm, but those words, in that tone of voice got her revved up again. She'd fantasize about him too, about the feel of his cock inside of her, the way he touched her, his smirk...Jackie took him in with a sigh, sliding down slowly, feeling every inch.

He placed a hand on her butt, pushing her down, groaning when she hit bottom. He was close she could tell, but she kept her pace slow, torturing him, enjoying having him at her mercy. How many times had she done this in the past, lifted her skirts and pushed her panties aside to ride him, delighting in his pained expression, making him beg. She clenched her inner muscles tight, loving his deep groan.

"Jackie, yeah, just like that." He brought a hand to their joined bodies, finding her clit, rubbing expertly. Jackie's rhythm faltered, her pace became erratic, faster, harder, as he played with her. Steven flipped, them, spreading her wide, placing her legs on his shoulders, slammed himself inside of her.

She reached her peak after him, after the last hard delicious thrust, and the deep throated grunt that had her insides melting and her heart restricting. He felt heavily to his side, a hand still on her stomach.

Jackie leaned over to kiss him, to shape her body to his. He brought her closer, kissing her forehead, running a hand through her hair. "When are you leaving?"

"I have to be back on Wednesday. I have client with a huge party coming up. But Mom has booked me for the whole day tomorrow. She's calling it mother/daughter day," she finished apologetically.

"That's ok," he kissed her softly on the lips. "But, maybe next time you come around you actually buy me dinner. I'm starting to feel cheap."

Jackie laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

They were interrupted by impatient knocking. "I hope you guys are done."

Jackie started giggling at the stern tone of voice Donna was using. Hyde sighed loudly, not wanting to deal with an angry Donna. The redhead hit, and hard. He dressed, taking his time, watching Jackie try to hold on to her laughter. He left Jackie, still giggling and naked, on the bed, making sure to exit the room carefully.

"What?"

"What?!" Donna mimicked, "Are you kidding me? What the hell?"

"How is this any of your business?" He walked away from the door, making Donna follow him down the hall.

Donna looked at him as if he'd gone insane. "For starters, hello, my house! And might I say ewww. Second, Jackie is my friend... whatever you're doing, stop. She's on the rebound. She hasn't even been divorced a full year. She's vulnerable..."

"What? You're saying I'm taking advantage of her? Screw you.'

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying Jackie will get her hopes up. Then you'll bitch that she's too clingy and then you'll push her away. How can you not see this coming a mile away?"

"Again, how is this any of your business? I'll wash your fucking sheets; buy you a new mattress if you want, other than that butt out."

"Hyde, why are you doing this? You've never had trouble finding someone for a quick tumble. Don't use Jackie like this."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Donna. It's between Jackie and me. So, why don't you go play along with Eric? I think it's about time you two broke up again."

Donna stomped away angrily, leaving an equally incensed Hyde behind. He let her get to him; maybe it was because the words rang true. Jackie was vulnerable, he knew it, but couldn't bring himself to stop. The guilt he felt was outweighed by how much he wanted her. But it wasn't a quick tumble, nothing had ever been that cut and dry with Jackie. What Hyde never admitted was that before Jackie, yeah, sex was sex, but somehow sex with Jackie was different. It made no sense, but there it was.

He ran a hand down his face wearily, asking himself what the hell he was doing. It was familiar question when it came to Jackie. Honestly, he didn't know. He didn't think Jackie knew either, so he'd leave it at that. However, he also knew that he was in deep trouble if he got pangs when she laughed at the mention of having his kids, or hitched a ride with another man, who happened to be her ex-boyfriend, and the man she would have slept with a day after they had broken up.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Jackie came out of the room, fully dressed, smiling from ear to ear. He forgot Donna and Kelso, forgot his questions, as she walked toward him. "Did she hit you?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Oh, yeah."

She rose to her toes to peck his lips.

Another strange pang in his chest. He'd been familiar with those pangs before; had been terrified of them. This time they were just slightly alarming.

"Will you say goodbye to Betsy for me? I don't want to go back, Donna probably already babbled to everyone."

"You didn't mind last time."

"I don't mind now, either. I just don't want her to harsh my mellow."

Hyde laughed. "Where do you want to go? I'll take you."

She looked at him oddly, as if she couldn't decide whether he was going to burn her or not. "I was thinking I'd stop by the Hub."

"The Hub? Are you serious?"

"You have no idea how much I've been craving those greasy fries."

"The Hub it is."

* * *

Jackie seemed pleased that the Hub had barely changed at all. They took a seat on the corner, ordered fries and pop. He sat with his arm around the back of her chair, possessive, he knew, but Jackie didn't seem to mind. Plus, he liked marking her as his.

Jackie dug into the fries, the anticipation clear on her face. Hyde watched her eat them, a thoughtful look on her face. She wrinkled her nose, tried another one, and gave the same expression.

"What? Not what you remember?"

"No," she said. "They're not bad but they taste different."

Hyde grabbed some, popped them into his mouth. "They taste the same to me."

Jackie shook her head. "What I wouldn't give to be here again, seven years ago, and you know, actually appreciate it."

"Yeah. I get it." He knew exactly what she meant. He wished he could go back too, wished he had appreciated the things he used to have and now missed. He didn't have very many regrets, but the ones he did have were about Jackie. She had loved him (sometimes it was still hard to wrap his brain around that), had been so open with it, so obvious, and he... He hadn't reciprocated the way she had deserved.

"About before," Jackie started, pushing the fries away, "I only meant-"

"I said to forget it."

"No. I know you. You're all hurt so you're pretending to be all tough and heartless. I wasn't trying to be a bitch."

"I know." That's what hurt the most.

"I didn't mean to imply anything about you. We were just so young; we would have made a mess of things."

"Maybe not."

Jackie gave him a look. _The_ look.

"Ok, we would have," he admitted. Then he laughed too. "You would have bitched all day long, I'd try avoiding as much responsibility as possible, you'd get angry, I'd charmed you, I always have, and we'd have make up sex. Repeat the next day. That poor kid."

"I'm telling you."

"Then, I guess I'm glad you ran off to Chicago and almost had sex with Kelso."

"If you put it that way... me too. Also, unbelievably thrilled that you went to Vegas to marry a stripper. Couldn't be happier than happened," Jackie said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling. "Damn it, Jackie. I thought you'd outgrown that," he yelped when she kicked him hard under the scratched up surface of the table.

"Insensitive jerk."

"Princess of Evil." After a fake glare. "Hey, can I have your number?"

* * *

Thoughts? Criticisms? Anything?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanksgiving

Dinner had been an excruciating affair of sniping relatives and bitchy cousins. Thank heavens she only had to see her extended family once a year. Even her mother had looked slightly pale. Bob was in a state of shock. She climbed the stairs to her room tiredly, the heels she had been wearing the whole day biting into her toes.

She almost hadn't made it to Point place. Her flight had been cancelled last minute, forcing her to take the red eye. She had arrived early in the morning, but her mother had insisted on having Jackie accompany her on errands. Jackie was dead on her feet after the day she'd had.

She fell into bed, uncaring about her makeup or the fact that she was still fully dressed. The day had been wrenching, emotionally and physically. Some of the burn from her divorce had eased, but now her family was focused on her single status. Her married cousins kept giving her pitying looks and patting her knee, while giving each other knowing looks. Her aunts kept sniping at her to hurry up before she dried up completely.

At dinner, she had thought about Mrs. Foreman, how happy her dinner must have been. She thought about Steven, laughing, pretending it didn't mean the world to him to be included by the Formans. She would fit so easily on that table, Mrs. Foreman would make Mr. Foreman grab a chair from the garage. Everyone would squeeze close together to make room for her. She fell asleep thinking about playing footsie with Hyde under the table.

She was woken at the feel of someone's hands on her feet. She startled, kicking away from the hands that were grabbing her foot.

"Hey, hey, it's me." Hyde whispered. "Shhhh."

"What are you doing?"

"You fell asleep with your shoes on, babe." His hands undid the snap of her heels to take the shoe off. Then the other, rubbing them gently when he finished.

"What are you doing here?" Her brain still felt like mush. "How did you get in?"

"Through the window, just like old times." She could hear the smile on his voice. That and the fact that he was still massaging her feet made her lean back down into her pillows.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello."

He joined her on the bed, kissing her on the lips. His hands went to her dress, searching for the zipper to pull it down, lifting the skirt and pulling it over her head. Then he snapped off her bra. Jackie sighed with relief. She could hear him shuffling on the bed, disrobing as well. He slid next to her, bringing her close to kiss her again.

"Hyde-"

"Shh," he said, shushing her with more kisses. Tender sweet kisses that had she been fully awake would have melted her heart. He kissed her lips and her cheeks and smoothed her hair, his hands gentle and loving. She fell back asleep in his arms, the day's stress soothed by his presence.

The next morning she woke with her arms and legs flung over him, and for a second she was completely and utterly happy. Then reality intruded and she pushed away from him, not trusting herself with him in this manner. Sex she could do, early mornings cuddles were dangerous territory. She went to the bathroom quietly to remove her smeared makeup and fix her hair before waking him.

She still smiled at the sight he made on her bed. The tousled hair and the unguarded expression on his face. It was hard to believe but Hyde had always been partial to cuddling. They had lain in bed for hours, simply embracing, nuzzling into each other. Jackie hated to wake him, but he had to leave before her mother saw him and started screaming bloody murder.

He woke with a smile, an open, sleepy smile that sent her heart lurching into her throat. He pulled her by the wrist, toppling her next to him, grabbing hold of her body. "Five more minutes," he said into her neck.

He molded her into his body and she let him. Five minutes, she could handle five minutes of sweetness from Hyde. She could.

"Tell me about your life in California," he said his voice still sleepy.

"In five minutes?"

"Summarize."

"I'm always busy with my clients, running from one place to another, usually stuck in traffic. But my schedule is flexible so that's a plus. I have a dog name Cheeto-"

He snorted. "You? A dog? I don't believe it."

"It was actually my ex-husbands but I fell in love with the mutt so I kept him."

"You're vicious, Jackie," he said tenderly. "Why'd you divorce the suit? Wasn't he everything you wanted?"

"That's a long story that will take more than five minutes to tell."

"Was it you who wanted the divorce or you?"

"Aren't you curious this morning?"

He took her unwillingness to answer his question as confirmation that she had been dumped. "So it was him." He kissed her hair softly, as if to comfort her.

He quieted when she said nothing and soon his breathing became shallower. Five more minutes, she told herself, as she too closed her eyes.

Half an hour later Jackie pushed at him softly. "Time's up."

He grumbled for a few more minutes, wrapping his arms around her and unwilling to let her go. Jackie struggled against him, trying not to giggle or make too much noise. Her mother would throw a fit if she saw Hyde. She could just imagine how that conversation would go.

Pam had never approved of him. Her mom had been on her case the whole time that she and Hyde had been going out. Pam had been brutal, asking about what type of future Hyde could offer her, criticizing the way he dressed, the way he spoke, his reputation. Jackie's only defense against the onslaught was a defiant _I love him. _To which Pam rebounded with _does he love you? _Jackie had responded in the affirmative every time Pam asked, though she had never been truly sure Hyde had actually loved her. Not in the same obsessive all encompassing way she had loved him.

"Don't go down the window. It's still early; I doubt anyone is still awake. The sun is not even out yet."

He nodded.

"Why would you even come last night?" Jackie said, opening her bedroom door to check for any signs of people. "You know how my crazy mother feels about you."

"I wanted to see you."

She turned back to look at him, wondering if the words meant what she wanted them to mean, or if they were inconsequential. It was always hard to tell with Hyde.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much fun."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll pick you up later?"

He had called a few days before, asking to reserve some of her time for him. Jackie had readily agreed, only after they had hung up, realizing that she was weaving fantasies about a man that had failed again and again at committing to her. Fun, she was having, fun she told herself. Nothing more.

"Whatever."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, he took her to the Forman's. Jackie didn't mind at all, quite the contrary. She had a blast eating the leftovers from the previous dinner, being fussed over my Mrs. Forman while fooling around with her friends. She had really come to enjoy these short homecomings.

Hyde kept close to her throughout the day, sitting next to her, not hiding the fact that there was something going on between them. Everyone took it in stride, though Donna kept shooting Hyde warning glares. Jackie went with the flow, letting Hyde put his hand over her shoulders, following old patterns and telling herself she was just having fun.

Afterwards, instead of the basement, they went to Donna's house. That was different at least, but not by that much. They ended up in the living room, eating fudgecicles and watching the TV.

"No, Donna, brown is not your color. Or pink, or blue, or red or yellow...If you don't want to clash with your bridesmaid's you're going to have to put them in black."

"I'm not having bridesmaids. We're having a small and intimate ceremony. Less than fifty people."

Jackie was about to open her mouth to argue against the idea. Her own wedding had been right out of a fairy tale. The guest list had been extensive, the food had been top-notch, and the venue absolutely magical. Her perfect wedding had done little for her marriage.

"Cute," Jackie said.

Donna looked at her askance, waiting for the burn.

"I mean it. It sounds very nice. Have you set the date yet?"

As the conversation turned to more wedding plans, the boys left to the kitchen to avoid being sucked into their wedding talk. Once they were alone, Jackie saw Donna's face turned from bored to predatory.

"I"m going to join the boys in the kitchen. It does sound like their having fun."

"Sit back down."

Jackie complied, an uneasy smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Donna's face was stern, reminding the younger girl of the many times Donna had guided her through her teenage angst. "Hyde hasn't changed, Jackie. Out of all us he's the only one who lives his life exactly as he did ten years ago."

"I know. Ok. I know."

"Then why?"

"Look Donna, not that this is any of your business," Jackie started, "but I know you're concerned. I know Hyde hasn't changed, I can see it, and I'm not stupid. I'm not expecting him to drop to one knee and propose. I'm not pretending I don't have any feelings for him. I just…. I feel good when I'm with him. He's fun and… He's Steven. You know? We've known each other forever and it's nice. It's so nice to be with him and forget everything."

"So you're using him?"

"I think we're using each other."

"Twisted."

"That's us."

"I still think you're bound to get hurt."

Jackie shrugged. "It's worth it. Besides, I've survived it before."

Late in the evening they said their goodbyes to Donna and Eric. In the car, Jackie rolled down the window, inhaling the cold air. She turned to smile at Hyde, pleased at his answering smile and the way he took her hand to lay it on his thigh.

No, Hyde hadn't changed overmuch. It wasn't a bad thing. She was glad he hadn't changed. He could still be heartbreakingly sweet, earnest even. He could still smile in such a way that Jackie knew it was only meant for her. He was smiling at her like that now, gazing at her with a look that she had once confused with love.

He parked his car in front of the record store. He sighed deeply, turned to her with that same look and smile that had made her fall in love with him. He reached for her, his hands gentle as he gripped the back of her neck, pulling her to him.

The kiss was soft and sweet, of the same variation he had peppered her with the previous night. Jackie melted into the kiss, her stomach fluttering, and her heart dangerously close to bursting.

"I missed you," Steven whispered against her lips.

Her stomach gave another flutter, and then she reminded herself that he didn't mean _her_. He meant this weird thing they had going on. He missed the sex and the thrill.

She smiled against his lips, placing a hand between his legs. "I can tell," she rasped out.

He groaned and the kisses turned more aggressive and needier. He ushered her into the store intent on taking her into his home. To Jackie, it still seemed to intimate, too romantic. She wanted to break the bubble.

When they reached the pit, she pushed him back onto the ratty couch. Jackie unbuckled his belt with a sultry smile. Unlike Michael, Steven had never pressured her, had not even mentioned having her go down on him. It had been her own curiosity that had her reaching for him, exploring him with her hands and mouth. He had whispered a tortured _you don't have to_ the first she had tried it. No, she didn't have to, but she had wanted to.

Again, he was at her mercy, but the surge of control that usually came was missing from this encounter. Jackie felt more out of control and vulnerable than ever. She had wanted to break the spell and yet she seemed to have enveloped them further in it. His hands tangled softly in her hair, softly guiding her, and his words were low and aching. At his heavy lidded gaze, Jackie felt even more drawn into the fantasy, into the intimacy of the moment. She had never seen him so open, so needy.

He pulled her back gently, and in haze, she removed her clothes, watching him do the same. They came together with a deep sigh. As if in a dream, they moved against each other gently, sweetly, slowly. Jackie's heart was breaking, it was bursting, and it was flying. Her climax rolled over her in long languorous waves that made her toes curl deliciously against him. He came using the same slow cadence, kissing her deeply and moaning her name.

That hadn't been fun. That had been overwhelming, Jackie thought, awkwardly shifting from under him.

"Come back here," he told her, pulling her back down. "There's no Donna banging on the door or Mrs. Forman searching for us. Relax."

He tucked her into his body, running his hands up and down her arms, breathing in her scent, kissing her. He wouldn't stop kissing her. Every kiss breaking something inside her, leaving her defenseless.

"I have to go."

"No." He was sated and satisfied. "Stay."

"I really have to go. My mom-"

He rose from the couch, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He swatted her naked butt.

"Steveeeennn."

"Doll, I've been waiting for months to be with you. I'm not even close to letting you go."

Jackie knew she was treading in deep waters. The safe thing to do would be to leave him. But she didn't want to. She wanted to bask a little longer. Wanted to keep feeling cherished and loved and wanted. She ignored the stab of pain that warned her it wasn't real, that despite what she had told Donna, it already hurt too much.

* * *

Jackie was tucked under his chin. He kept running her hands over her body, over her hair, kissing her face. She was fast asleep, but sleep completely evaded him. He was full... of her. Her scent, her taste, her touch, her face. The feelings were terrifying but familiar.

They had made love again, this time on his bed. After, they had watched TV and eaten the leftovers Mrs. Forman had packed for him. She had laughed and teased him, and it was so fucking good to hear her laughing for him again. So many things that he found annoying in other women, like giggles, a penchant for kicking, or conceitedness were just plain endearing in Jackie.

Hyde was already dreading the goodbye, knowing he wouldn't see her again until Christmas. It was agony. Hyde rubbed his face tiredly with one hand, the other still wrapped around her. Would she stay if he asked? Would she leave her life in California for him?

Doubtful.

It was getting harder and hard to watch her go. Being with her a few hours several months apart wasn't enough. He missed her. He passed his life counting down until the next holiday, until he could see her again. Hyde had kept his distance when she had been married. After the divorce, when she came back for Pam's wedding, when she had been crying in Kelso's arms something shifted inside of him. He had been jealous, illogically so, not realizing yet that he still wanted Jackie.

Hyde carefully left the bed, not wanting to wake her. He was in dire need of a joint, wanting to relax. Thoughts were ping ponging all over his head. He barely grabbed hold of one before another popped in, distracting him and confusing him. Jackie had always had this effect on him. Damn her.

The phone rang and Hyde thought about not answering but he was afraid the ringing would reach Jackie upstairs.

"This better be fucking good. It's the middle of the night." He answered gruffly.

"Is my daughter with you?"

"Yes, she's with me, Mrs. Burkhart."

"It's Pinciotti now. I want her home now."

"When she wakes up, if she wants to, I'll drop her off at your place." He tried to be Zen.

"Of course she'll want to, you deviant. She has prospects, a lot of rich prospects in California. Don't flatter yourself, you're but a guilty pleasure that she'll soon tire of. She outgrew you before, and she'll do so again. My daughter deserves the best and you're far from it."

He hung up hard.

He went back to Jackie, without having lighted up, his strange mood turning darker. Jackie had loved him once, completely and stupidly. But that Jackie, the bossy, often exasperating girl that dreamed she could turn him into a prince was gone. Jackie had evolved into a confident woman who knew exactly what she wanted. Jackie wanted a suit, someone who brought her flowers and chocolate and made huge demonstrations of love. That wasn't Hyde. That would never be him.

He found her already awake, searching for her clothes in his bare room. For the first time Hyde looked at his place through Jackie's eyes. The shabby furniture, the empty walls, the sad state of his appliances. She found her dress, a pretty little number that had probably cost more than his bed. "I have to go! Mom's gonna kill me."

Jackie was slumming it.

It explained the hesitant look she had been shooting at him all night. He had wanted to show her how much she meant to him, how much he had missed her. The hesitant look on her face was discomfort. Jackie didn't want that from him anymore. She had other _prospects_, other rich boyfriends who were sophisticated and rich but probably couldn't fuck worth a damn.

He tried not to let the realization hurt him too bad. There hadn't been a conversation about their future. There had been no expectations or late night talks about what their trysts meant. She hadn't even called him. Donna had been worried about Jackie, it turned out it was him getting kicked in the balls by Jackie. Again. At least this time his humiliation was private.

"Why don't you stay the night?" He heard himself say, a last ditch attempt to prove Pam wrong.

"Oh, I couldn't. I have a full day tomorrow."

Jackie went to the bathroom and when she came out it was as if the last several hours hadn't occurred. Aside from her hair being a bit wild, she looked as cool and fresh as Jackie always had. No trace of him on her.

"Ready?"

He drove her home in silence, though Jackie didn't seem to mind. She seemed more comfortable, more at ease now that he had stopped being so damn stupid. When she got out of the car, she leaned in for a kiss, and he almost pulled away. He kissed her back, holding back his anger, his hurt.

"We'll see each other at Christmas?"

"Yeah, Whatever."

She saw disappointment flash in her eyes for a second, but then a smile bloomed on her face and she pecked him on the nose softly. "That's cool."


End file.
